herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sibella
Sibella is a vampire and the main heroine from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School. As one of the heroines of the story, she is Dracula's daughter. She is voiced by Susan Blu. Personality Sibella is roughly Twelve-years-old and is the only vampire at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, however she enjoys rough sports as much as the other girls. She often makes puns on words related to vampires, such as "fang-tastic", however unlike her father or many other typical vampires, she does not speak with a Romanian accent. She is often the one who runs errands, and is always happy to help. Sibella is close to both Winnie and Tanis and seems to to be the ghoul who is most fond of Shaggy. Appearance She has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a purple dress with a slit, red high-heeled shoes, and a red belt. In terms of height, she is the second tallest of the Grimwood girls tied with Phantasma, leaving only Elsa Frankensteen being taller than her. Powers and Abilities Upon her introduction, it becomes obvious that Sibella has the ability to transform into a bat, a common trait of many vampires. It has been shown that sunlight has no effect on her in contrast to most vampires, including her father, as he still has to wait until the sun goes down before he can visit her, as it still proves to be lethal to him. She seems to be very creative with sewing as evidenced by the robes she makes for her father and Matches. Out of all five of the girls, Sibella is possibly the most powerful, as Revolta, the main antagonist claims that she is strong-willed while in the process of hypnotizing her. Like typical vampires, garlic is a weakness to her. History Sibella is the first of the five girls Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy meet when they arrive at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls when they arrive as the new gym teachers. At first, Shaggy and Scooby are frightened to learn that she is a vampire and that all the students are the daughters of legendary monsters. Eventually though, Shaggy and Scooby begin to warm up to Sibella and the rest of the girls, seeing that while they are indeed monsters, they are actually very friendly. During one of the routines Shaggy takes the girls on, the gang becomes hungry, so Siberia goes out using a Transylvanian dollar to buy Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the girls a pizza, which she bought with "everything on it" ("except garlic, of course"). Eventually, Ms. Grimwood and Colonel Calloway of the adjacent Calloway boarding school for boys agree to hold a volleyball game between the two schools. To which the Grimwood Girls and Shaggy end up winning. Soon afterwards, the girls begin decorating the school for the upcoming Halloween open house party, to which all the girls' fathers, including Siberia's own father Count Dracula, will be visiting. Her gift to her father was a "bat robe" (a pun on a bathrobe) and she also made one by herself, as well as another fire-proof one for Matches. When the party ends however, her father, as well as the other girls' fathers warn Shaggy to take good care of the girls or else they will faced severe consequences. Like the other girls, she eventually was kidnapped by Revolta after she had tricked all the other girls and Shaggy to go on a field trip to Barren Bog. Sibella was the last girl to be captured before Revolta sent the penthouse that she had lured the girls into back to her hideout. Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Matches decide to head out to rescue the girls while Revolta manipulated them into doing her bidding before she would "revoltize" them at midnight, a process that would turn the girls, including Sibella evil forever. After encountering many obstructions in the castle, the rescuers successfully overpowered Revolta and freed Sibella and the others girls before they were "revoltized", As the castle began to explode, Shaggy, Sibella, and the rest of the gang were rescued just in time by the Calloway Cadets. Sibella and the other girls later waved good-bye to Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy when they left the school. Similar Heroes *Draculaura (Monster High) *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Gallery Sibella.png Sibella_3:4.jpg Sibella_fond.png Sibella_open_house.png Sibella_hair.png Sibella_Transalvanian_dollar.png Sibella_pizza.jpg Sibella_being_helpful.jpg|Sibella being helpful by delivering the pizza Shaggy and Scooby requested. Sibella_Claw_brownies.jpg Sibella_Winnie.jpg|Sibella and Winnie Sibella_fullshot.png Category:Chiropterans Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Pure of heart Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsel in distress Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Related to Villain